Engines include a number of close tolerance components. During assembly and repair or maintenance, properly fitting the components in relation to one another can be critical. Such components include engine bearings and engine seals. Installation of engine bearings and seals is slow and tedious.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such devices and methods, generally to better accommodate: ease and precision of bearing and seal installation, improved time efficiency in engine bearing and seal installation procedures, and, adaptability for use in a variety of installation applications.